Forum:Www.Power4U.com Possible story
Leekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 15:50, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Hi, Ive realised that the www.Power4U.com Idea has proved popular, and many people have engaged in it and even added a part about the investigation, this gave me an Idea We should write a story documenting the investigation of the Website, Bare in mind I already have a conclusion for this website and A general story line but post your ideas for this here, (and if you want to be in itLeekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 21:19, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ---- Zapwire plays a major role in revealing who the people who run this site are and helps shut them down. --[[User:Zapwire|''' Zapwire']] Δ The dark side of the moon 21:20, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Aha! I've got it! A major villain trilogy! Here's my idea: We've got the Great Darktonian Pie War and its planned sequel, the Nightmare Epic, right? Well, why not expand and make another sequel about www.power4u.com? It's perfect! A trilogy about Antarctica battling off three major villains! Whaddaya think? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...]]) ''View this template'' 21:22, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Just the Pie War and Nightmare epic. This one can be smaller, more tech oriented, and not trologized. --[[User:Zapwire| Zapwire']] Δ The dark side of the moon 21:25, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Why not? They're all major villains! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...]]) ''View this template'' 21:37, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Its going to have lots off villains surely, throughout the book the heroes will have to encounter different penguins and other creatures who have used the website and been told to stop them( either that or one obbsessive, addicted penguin who comes back with a different power everytime), so It could be big, but It should only be one bookLeekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 21:44, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Oh wait, I see what you mean, Its not going to be a trilogy its going to be part of a a trilogyLeekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 21:53, 28 June 2009 (UTC) I actually had an idea for a story set in the future, 2019. Kwiksilver's insane alternate self, styling himself as Virus, wants to destroy the entire Wikia Network of Universes. Explorer, Kwiksilver, ZapWire, Tails6000 and Professor Shroomsky are dispatched at different universes (wikis) to defeat the remnants from the Power4U affair. Tails to the Sonic Wiki. Explorer to the Redwall Wiki. Kwiksilver to the Star Wars Wiki. ZapWire to {insert ZapWire's favourite wiki here}. Shroomsky to {insert TS's favourite wiki here}. Virus manages to get into the Wikia Control Room and sends every Wiki to the CyberVoid, deleting all the articles. Meanwhile, the dimension-crossing team, commanded by Mayor McFlapp, manage to defeat and capture the last super-powered creatures. Then, all universes are deleted, and the team gets deleted, one by one. Soon, Kwiksilver is left. He manages to get into the Wikia Control Room and duels Virus, defeating him. Kwiksilver then reverses the Rollback function, rollbacking all the deletions, but deleting all the remaining articles, which are Virus and Kwiksilver. Kwiksilver then is stuck in suspended animation forever, but his ghost appears to random people over the next couple of decades.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Beware the Jabberwock, my son! 22:51, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Ultimate sacrifice? I like it. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 22:54, 28 June 2009 (UTC) I like the sound of kwicksilvers idea but it sounds like it could be a different story from the power4U.com story, Mabye a "what happened after" story based after this oneLeekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 16:53, 29 June 2009 (UTC) This is GREAT!!!, So its going to be part of a tetralogy and be the third, Nice!!!, It will also be a nice contrast to the other stories, but anyway thats good! Heres the basic storyline (so far, please discuss) The story begins with one penguin downloading a power from the website, But he is interrupted and warned by the heroes (Benny and Mcflapp), But the penguin ignores them and attacks them with his newly obtained powers, but the heroes win and the penguin is arrested there is then a Scene witch basicly explains what has happened so far, it has the Heroes (benny, mcflapp, the other masters and add a character) discussing what has previously happened and what they plan to do next, they then decide they need a proffesional hacker to get the website, and so release an advert saying "hackers needed" Meanwhile, Zapwire sees these adverts and decides to see about the website himself, and so successfully hacks onto the website himself and starts operating his own investigation into the website (Needs more detail, zapwire can take over that principle of the story) After this the Heroes are looking for a hacker at their "auditions", they see many comical and bizzare characters, But one penguin turns out to have been sent their via the website, they evemtualy hire Leekduck (me), but only because leekduck hypnotised them into doing so. Central section of the story includes this, Zapwire gets closer into his investigation and gets chased by various penguins and other creatures sent by Power4U, as the Masters deal with media interviews and struggle with their 'Hacker' Who does nothing but demand higher pay, (Needs more detail, discuss) eventualy Zapwire locates the source of the websites signals, it is an abandoned platform miles off the coast of antartica, he goes and presents this to the main characters (at this point they all team up) Benny or Mcflapp confront leekduck as to why He couldent locate the source and why he has been so much trouble, Leekduck then reveals that he was working for (and sending the money to) the mafia, he then almost gets arrested but successfully escapes using his hypnotism skills, the heroes then make their way to the location of the Website, Whilst they are almost at the coastline were their shp awaits, they are attacked!!, They then engage in battle and almost loose, but then Leekduck shows up and saves them (because he was feeling bad about what had happened earlier) Before I reveal the source of the website I have to do something, Ill be backLeekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 18:48, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Actually, the Masters already have an accessible hacker that they can call up any time they need to -- Clyde, Explorer's green puffle. Sorry, the auditions thing wouldn't work. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 18:53, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Also, no one can hypnotize the Masters. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 18:53, 29 June 2009 (UTC) I go solo foe a while, then report finding tio the masters. Eventually, me and Clyde team up to help hack in. I work as IT in the bureau you know..... --[[User:Zapwire|''' Zapwire']] Δ The dark side of the moon 18:57, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Clyde might be sick that day. --[[User:Zapwire|' Zapwire']] Δ The dark side of the moon 19:07, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Personally, I don't think Leekduck would work as the hacker. Maybe he could play another role? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...]]) ''View this template'' 19:10, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Yes explorer, I was going to suggest that I Be a persistant journalist who eventualy joins the team, or a look-a-like hired to deal with the media (I would play the same role as if i was a hacker)Leekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 19:15, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Anyway, should I reveal the conclusion now or wait until weve nearly finished the book?Leekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 19:21, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Now please. --[[User:Zapwire| Zapwire']] Δ The dark side of the moon 19:33, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Looks like I will have to reveal it now because people have already started writing the last book in the tetralogy, but starting off from where I dropped off Our heroes get onto the platform, But it seems completely deserted there is nobody there, they look around and find, nobody, the heroes gather in what seems to be an old office, their is a very old (probably inactive) computer, as the penguins discuss their suprise (and that the technology the heroes have has detected a high concentration of nanobots in the area) the computer starts itself up, and blips onto the web page of Power4U.com, the heroes approach the computer and the computer speaks in a microsoft sam voice, It asks them what they are doing there?, the heroes attempt to interview it but it says nothing, until they ask what its name is, then the computer says it its name is Greene "MY NAME IS GREENE, IM ON THE DESK" sort of manner, on the desk is alot of documents on nanobot technology and an essay by a "proffessor greene", they then find his death certificate (greene is a ghost haunting cyberspace,) when one of the heroes realise that greene is the source of the website and try to destroy the computer, it summons its nanobots and starts floating, it gets two keyboards aswell that would act as arms, its shrouded by nanobots, then the battle begins, Greene is hard to defeat since he has just about every power, and so as our heroes try to defeat him, Zapwire and the other hackers realise how to beat him, using zapwires laptop they hack onto greenes programmes and move him onto a memory stick, as they leave they decide to leave the memory stick in the platform so that greene could rest in peace (but he escapes, for the next part of the tetralogy), So what do you think?Leekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 19:40, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Don't forget me!!! I could part of this ''getting sent to another universe (wiki) thing. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:53, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Im going to fit you in somehow ninja, what if, you use the website (out of curiosity) but then they ask you to do something against your better judgement and then you decide to go and help the masters in their investigationLeekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 19:56, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Sure! I don't know what you just said, but sure! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:57, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Well you use the website out of curiosity and then realise how big the problem is and then you insist on helping the heroes, Anyone else have any requests or anything before I start the pageLeekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 19:59, 29 June 2009 (UTC) OK, I get it now! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:00, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Exellent!!, Im going to create the page nowLeekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 20:01, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Y'know, Power4U.com sounds like it exsists in other areas other than club penguin, maybe even entire planets, galaxies, or Universes? --Tidalwave11 11:52, 5 July 2009 (UTC) it does, Greene is a ghost in cyberspace hes in another dimensionLeekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 12:25, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Yes, but Greene could be possibly be controlled by the actual creator of www.Power4u.com, who is planning to create a dangerous machine. --Tidalwave11 13:13, 5 July 2009 (UTC) We could make it that greene is or was actualy from the real world Greene could possibly be a robot controlled by this the actual creator. The actual creator could've been exiled from another universe, and wants revenge on the multiverse. --Tidalwave11 16:02, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ---- We need the Time Agency for this! I think that at least 3 Time Agents travel with all the heros in this story to the wikis. Also, I think that Doctor Hickory Dickory Dock and the Time Director should travel to the Doctor Who Wiki. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 17:10, 5 July 2009 (UTC)